My prince
by black-blade98
Summary: Hello This is a reverse kevedd. it's my first fan fiction ever. I'm gonna take this story nice and slow. yaoi in later chapter, that means BOY X BOY. So if your not into that then don't read it. No beta tester so please be kind. p.s. i do not own any of the characters from this. i do not take credit for the peach creek it belongs to the creator of this thanks for reading! bye
1. my prince: how it all happen

In a far away land, lived a prince who's name was eddward. edd was a smart and happy child until one day, that all changed.

( flash back ) it was the prince's birthday and the kingdom was in an uproar about the celebration it was going to be held in the castle and everyone was invited,

as they all dance and sing songs celebrating there prince''s day of birth everything was is until one of the guards came bursting through the doors of the castle bleeding from the wound in his chest. two of the other guards that where standing guard by the door ran to help.

"please..take me to...the king.." the crowd of people moved back to let the injured man through, "...my lord...we are under..attack.." said the injured guard. " my lord what should we do " said one of the guards that help the injured man, " GUARDS GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY, WE PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" yells the king, "YES YOUR HIGHNESS!" yells all the guards. the king's right hand man stepped forward,"my lord what about the prince and her majesty?" the man said "get them to safety " said the king

A/N

Hello (^~^)/

sorry about all the miss spelling and stuff ,(^_^') but i fixed it. ('~') i'm not that good at writing, my sister is better at it thin me but i'm better at math thin her so it kind evens it out in a way.(^~^)

just want to let you guys know that i am going to be done with the next one soon but i'm having a hard time finding out how to write the battle scene.('_')

and i'm using my brothers computer and i can't get on all the time.(-_-)

bye see you in the next one (^~^)/


	2. My Prince: How It All Happen part 2

"yes your highness", with that he turned and left. "your majesty." said the man . "yes, what is it that you want?" her majesty said . "the king gave me orders to get you and the prince somewhere safe." he said. "okay, come along eddward." she said. with that they left.

as they were following the kings right hand man down the hallway, one of the enemies came a round the corner and noticed them "there they are get them!" yelled the man. they turned and ran down the hall a way from the man and his men, as he ran after them.

once they saw a door the man said."come on this way " they open the door ran in side, blocking the other side with the stuff that was in the room. "they ran in there!" yelled one of the enemies. her majesty Walked over to the bookcase on the far side of the room, a door opened from pulling a book on the shelf. "okay, i'll stay to hold them off you to make a run for it." said the man. and with that they ran out of the room and into the secret passageway.

just in time before the enemy came bursting through the doors.

A/N

Hello again. (^~^)/

thank you for reading! (0~0)

you have no idea how happy it makes me to see people read this. (^~^)

and sorry for the cliffhanger there i just have to come up with more. (-_-')

it's just so hard! \\(' ^ ')/

but yeah i guess i'll see you guys in the next one.(' ~ ')

bye(^~^)/


	3. My Prince: How It All Happen part 3

"where are they!" yelled the enemy. "oh wouldn't you just like to know ' said the kings right hand man. just as one of the enemies soldiers came towards him to attack. he jumped out of the way of it, then went in for a attack, several other enemies soldiers came forward to attack him. as he blocked one of the attacks from one, a another came up be hind him.

just as he was about to swing his sword he stopped it, when he felt a sharp pain go through his chest looking down, only to see a sword sticking out of it, he fell to the ground as he felt the man pull the sword from him, "there now that your out of the way it will be easier to get to them " he said as he walks over to the bookcase and pulling the book and opening the door once more "okay split up and search for them." said the man " YES SIR!"they all yelled

They ran down the passageway as fast as they could away from the man that was chasing after them, as they turned down one of the hallways and in to one of the rooms, edds mother turned and looked at him with a serious face as she said. "eddward stay here and don't make a sound, okay?." edd looked up at his mother. "but mother what about you?" edd ask her "i'll be fine" " you just have to stay here and what ever you hear don't come out, okay?" she said. giving her a hug before she left "mommy loves you never for get that."with that she left the edd hid in the corner on the other side the room far from the door way,

as edd sat there hugging his knees to his chest. he snaps his head up eyes going wide, when he heard the sound of someone approaching him, edd began to panic as they got closer and closer to the room he was in, then all of the sudden they stopped a few feet from the rooms entryway. then he heard what sounded like a woman calling out to get there attention then ran down the hall they moved away from the door and ran after them. edd sighed with relief and slumped against the wall.

A/N

Hello again(^~^)/

thank you all for reading(^0^)

Oh and i'm going to help my dad with some work so i won't be able to work on the story as much as i want, sorry(-.-)

hope i see you in the next one(^o^)

"bye(^~^)/


End file.
